Lights
by loveforlater
Summary: Love is a fragile thing. Loki and Tony learn this the hard way.
1. Chapter 1

The day the lights went out was the day it all ended.

Everyone knew it was coming.

The fights were more frequent and tended to end with either man on the couch for the night.

The worst one had Loki gone for two weeks.

The two tried not to seem so angry at each other in the Avengers eyes or in public, but everyone could see the tension.

They no longer looked at each other with that loving gaze they had years back. Tony never winked at Loki and Loki never stood super close to Tony anymore.

It was hard for the Avengers. They saw the two fall in love with their own eyes, as did the public. In fact, a tabloid mentioning the love between the two made them realize that they were in fact, in love.

Now, it was falling apart.

And no one knew why.

"So what there's no electricity in the tower?" Tony yelled from behind the closed door of the bed room. Steve winced and Clint sighed heavily. "Can't you just use your stupid voodoo shit to make some god damn light?"

"Magic is _not_ voodoo, Stark." Loki hissed angrily. "I can't use my magic right now and you know why."

"Oh yes, just bring that up all over again."

"I'm not bringing anything up right now!"

The lights flickered on before once more consuming the tower in darkness.

"All you ever do is blame all your stupid fucking magical mishaps on me!"

"I don't blame anything on you! I blame it on your arc reactor!"

"My reactor is a part of me, you idiot." Steve coughed with horror as the other Avengers sat with solemn faces. Loki hated being called an idiot or anything among those lines. Tony knows that.

He's the one who told the rest of the Avengers.

"Do _not_ call me an idiot, Stark." Ice laced Loki's words and everyone knew that if Loki did indeed have his magic under control, things would be a lot worse.

Yet, it was good to mention that Loki wasn't using his haywire magic on Tony when he could've. Maybe Loki still cared for Tony. At least enough not to harm him.

"I can call you whatever I want to, _bitch_."

Steve stood up in a flash, ready to intervene. Bruce grabbed his arm and held him back.

"Tony's aggravating Loki. Eventually, Loki will use his magic on him." Steve replied, eyes wide with worry.

"If we invade their privacy, Loki will most certainly use his magic. We can't risk that chance, Steve." Natasha replied, her eyes downcast.

"What ever happened to them?" Clint said, tears in his eyes. "All of a sudden, they just _hated_ each other."

"Shut you bloody mouth, you piece of shit."

Everyone could hear the calmness in Loki's voice. The calmness that tried to mask the hurt and anger in his words.

"You know me. I have trouble shutting my mouth and with you here, it's never gonna happen."

An explosion shook the tower, causing all the Avengers to stand. The Hulk immediately came out of Bruce as they all rushed to the bedroom.

Tony was flat against the wall, covered with soot and bits of gravel. The bed was smoldering and Loki was nowhere to be seen.

"What happened?"

"He left." Tony coughed, getting off the wall. "He's gone for good."

"You don't know that, Tony. He could just be-"

"He told me when we first started dating that if he ever uses his magic on me, he'll leave and never come back."

"And you're not sad about this?" Steve asked, slightly shaking.

Tony laughed with a shake of his head.

"No. Not at all. I feel…free."

Two days later, Steve found Tony staring at the broken bed with bloodshot eyes and bedridden hair.

"Aren't you gonna come with us? We're going to go to the cafe down the street."

"Loki used to take me there all the time."

The super soldier sighed.

"I thought you said you were free without Loki."

"I am." Tony snapped, turning to glare at Steve. "C'mon, let's go. Who cares if that asshole used to take me there all the time? It means _nothing_."

"Why did you two break up anyway?"

Tony sent Steve a look that shut the man up.

Needless to say, when the group went to the cafe, Tony just started bawling and left.

Three days later, the Avengers were called for a press conference about the dissociation of Tony and Loki.

"We had to go our different ways. That's all."

Tony opened his mouth to say more, but the sight of Loki and Thor talking stopped him. He stared at Loki until the black-haired god turned toward him, scowled and transported himself else where.

"He had his own reasons and I have my own." Tony continued bitterly before storming offstage.

After a month after the break up, Thor drug Loki to the tower and the Avengers drug Tony out of his room for the two to talk.

"I don't want to talk to him." Loki said.

"I don't want to talk to you either."

"Ugh, you two are such stubborn idiots." Natasha groaned. "Tell us why you broke up."

Both men hesitated before speaking the same words.

"Lost the baby."

All the Avengers stood there in shock and Thor laughed.

"You broke up over the lose of a baby?" the god asked. Both Loki and Tony glared at the blonde.

"It wasn't the fact that we did, it was _how_." Loki's gaze turned on Tony, who scoffed.

"Please, no more fighting." Steve squeaked.

"Ha. Fighting." Tony waved a hand in dismissal. "I'll see y'all later."

Loki nodded and transported himself out of the main room as Tony went back to his bedroom.

"What is Tony doing, Jarvis?"

"_He is currently crying against the wall._"

"I still love you, darling. But now? You've hurt me too many times, reopened wounds I thought had healed. I wish the best for you, my love. Maybe you find the one for you and live happily with them." Loki's voice echoed through the bedroom wall.

"That one is _you_. It's _always_ been you and it won't _ever_ be someone else. We were made for each other. You know this. Just please, I don't want us to end like this."

"I am sorry to disappoint."

"Loki, _please_. I _miss_ you. I never stopped loving you, too." Tony cried. "Don't leave me again."

But he only spoke to the air as the lights went out again.

For good this time.


	2. Chapter 2

I am leaving. For years I have been dishonest with my family and my parents about my personal and online behavior and activity. I created this account, a Yahoo account, Tumblr and AO3 account amongst others a month ago despite the rules given to me that state I have no permission to create these accounts. For two years, I have been slacking off with my schoolwork, not turning in assignments and not completing the assignments. One affect of these actions is that my grades have gone from straight A's to barely being able to get a C. I have also been acting out against my sister, so my parents told me no online accounts until I get my grades back together.

Now, they have discovered my lies, and I lied even more once caught. So, this will be my last post before I close down these respective accounts. I'm saying goodbye to you all out of respect for the community, the readers, and the encouragement given to me. If you see me again, it will be a sign that I have ceased the lying and have gotten back to doing simple things, such as doing my homework.


End file.
